


A Eren le llenaron el bombo!

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Español | Spanish, Humor, Love, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot, ereri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: De como los estafadores resultaron estafados, consecuencias de querer pasarse de listos con el capitán y la esperanza de la humanidad. One shot/Ereriren - se sugiere Ereri/universo canon/Humor.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 15





	A Eren le llenaron el bombo!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Qué es esto, Luna? Humor, say no more. Disfruten y más vale que me dejen reviews, votos y comentarios o no actualizo nunca más (chuuuu, se siente super orgullosa de su amenaza). Aaahhh, que les re encantó el título, no? Yo sé que si.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención. VIVA EL ERERIREN, no importa lo que pase en el canon, se tenía que decir y se dijo.
> 
> Advertencias: nada, una que otra palabra altisonante, eso es todo.

.

.

_**"El hombre es un animal que estafa, y no hay otro animal que estafe fuera del hombre."** _

_**EDGAR ALLAN POE** _

.

.

Hange miró con picardía a Moblit, como una niña pequeña que quiere hacer una travesura. Su asistente le devolvió la mirada atento, ¿qué cosas le estaban pasando por la cabeza ahora? Aunque admitía que le encantaba ver una chispa de alegría en su hermoso rostro, y sucio, tenía que decirle que ya era hora de bañarse.

—Moooblit —dijo con tono musical—, tengo una idea muy interesante.

Hange siempre tenía ideas, de todos los tamaños, colores y gustos. Solo se quedó mirándola, ni hacía falta contestar porque se lo diría de todas maneras.

—Tú y yo, vamos a hacer un experimento social sobre paternidad.

El asistente abrió grande sus párpados y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Disculpe, líder? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Vamos a ver el impacto que tiene en los reclutas el saberse capaces de concebir descendencia, eso es —y luego tomó una pluma para anotar con rapidez sobre unas hojas mientras apretaba los labios y ponía su mueca de psicópata.

—Mmm, ¿exactamente a qué se refiere, líder?

—Vamos a traer a un par de sujetos para el experimento, por separado, primero que sea Eren, luego eh, tal vez Mirko y... Bueno, ya vemos, tú tráeme a Eren.

—Líder, ¿puede decirme qué es lo que quiere hacer?

—Moblit, cuando traigas al muchacho tú simplemente haz caso a todo lo que yo diga, no importa lo que sea, tú solo dices que sí, ¿entendido?

El asistente tragó en seco, a veces el cerebro de la líder trabajaba tan rápido que era muy difícil entender su mentalidad, claro que con todo el entrenamiento de años y años de estar a su lado ya podía hasta leer los pensamientos de la misma. Aunque en esa oportunidad ni siquiera tenía una pista de lo que podía estar tramando, aunque tenía la corazonada que nada tenía que ver con la ciencia. Pero ni modo la apoyaría, no era nadie para juzgar, además le intrigaba saber qué se propondría ahora.

Salió a cumplir con el encargo y estuvo buscando al recluta que, como era bastante común, estaba limpiando a todo dar. Le informó que la líder de escuadrón lo requería y lo escoltó al laboratorio.

—Líder Hange —saludó el muchacho con respeto.

—Pasa, pasa, Eren, verás te necesitaba para una serie de experimentos que vamos a necesitar, es que hay algunos resultados muy extraños que han salido de tu último chequeo corporal y en verdad estoy algo preocupada.

Eren la miró con atención y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Ah, ese muchacho de ahora dieciocho a pesar de su mirada de loco asesino seguía siendo influenciable y un tanto ingenuo.

—Bueno, acuéstate sobre esa mesa, vamos a revisar tu abdomen, Moblit por favor toma nota de todo.

—Sí —dijo el asistente mientras sacaba su cuaderno y procedía a registrar el evento.

La mujer le levantó la remera a Eren y comenzó a palparle el abdomen mucho más trabajado y marcado que antes.

—Protuberancias inestables —hablaba con su voz de científica mientras Eren no le quitaba los ojos de encima—, epidermis trigueña, contracciones inestables en el ángulo inferior izquierdo, posible extensión final del duodeno —Moblit anotaba sin replicar, pero empezaba a ponerse nervioso—. ¿Aquí te duele? —le dijo apretándole en un costado y el joven negó—, ¿y si aprieto aquí?

—Muy poco, la verdad.

—Ahí está, movimientos peristálticos obsecuentes y decinoformes, oh, querido, esto no pinta nada bien.

—¿A qué se refiere, líder? —Dijo el muchacho incorporándose.

—Ven aquí y ponte de pie, ahora responde, ¿tres más tres?

—S-seis.

—Más cuatro, menos dos, por ocho, dividido uno.

—Eh...

—No se diga más, obnuvilación duplicada, pérdida sensorial y descoordinación de reflejos conscientes. Esto se pone cada vez más complejo —siguió hablando mientras su semblante se enseriaba y Eren comenzó a preocuparse—. Bueno, ¿cómo vas de cuerpo?

—¿Eh?

—La líder se refiere a cómo son tus deposiciones —trató de esclarecer Moblit pero el semblante confundido del chico les hizo ver que la explicación era más inservible que las mangas de un chaleco.

—Quiero saber que cómo cagas —decidió ir directo al punto, Hange.

—Oh, bueno, casi siempre sentado.

—No, querido, me refiero a cuántas veces en el día, de qué color, olor y textura, eso.

—Bueno, a veces una, a veces dos o a veces ninguna, pero con respecto a la textura no sé, yo nunca toqué lo que sale por ahí y bueno el olor es feo y no sé el color no sabría como definirlo —habló mientras el nerviosismo hacía mella en él.

—Ahí tiene Moblit, es un signo claro de pregnatismo, aunque lo negemos el sol no se tapa con un dedo, señores. Bueno, dime si has tenido antojos últimamente.

—Eh, la verdad se me antoja matar titanes pero no sé si eso-

—De comida, querido, algo que quieras comer.

—Mmm, no lo sé, me gustan las manzanas, aunque es difícil conseguir-

—¡AHÍ ESTÁ! —gritó Hange con tanta vehemencia que hasta Moblit tiró el lápiz—. Ven y siéntate Eren, esto es grave y muy serio, rápido —dijo acercándole una silla, el pobre chico los miraba perturbado—. Voy a serte sincera, que aunque faltan muchas pruebas más y bla, bla, bla, esto se cae completamente de maduro y no puedo ocultar más esta información, no señor.

—Por favor, líder Hange, dígame qué me está sucediendo.

La mujer puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Eren y le habló con la mayor seguridad posible.

—Todo indica que... estás embarazado, Eren.

A Moblit se le cayó de nuevo el lápiz -y la mandíbula-, pero supo disimular mientras Eren estaba petrificado sin poder reaccionar, con voz temblorosa y ojos húmedos miró a la mujer y le habló con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

—¿E-es cierto? Yo, yo... —puso sus manos sobre su vientre mientras Hange intentaba por todos los medios no largarse a reír como desquiciada, aunque lo estaba—, ¿tengo un bebé dentro de mí? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Bueno la naturaleza titán es sorprendente, vaya a saber si en la regeneración de tus células mutiladas comenzó la mutación de tu cuerpo varonil a uno mujeril, a lo mejor como las ranas cuando la población no posee hembras cambian de sexo por un proceso natural, no lo sé, hay mucho que investigar, pero que tienes un útero y se gestando vida, eso es innegable.

—Pe-pero yo tengo pito, quiero decir sigo siendo hombre, al menos por afuera.

—Ah, pero bueno, así son las cosas, la madre naturaleza suele ser caprichosa a veces, y hay que-

Hange se quedó callada al ver la mueca de preocupación de Eren y luego los enormes gotones saliendo de su rostro a borbotones, miró a Moblit quien la miró de regreso asustado, esa broma se estaba saliendo de control. Hange se acercó y trató de tocar su hombro para confesarle la verdad, pero no llegó a asentar sus falanges que Eren se puso de pie y salió corriendo a todo dar.

—Carajo —dijo la mujer mientras ella y su asistente corrían por detrás del muchacho—. Vamos, vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlo, si Erwin se entera me mata.

Pero Eren era ligero para correr y después de varios minutos lo encontraron a los llantos hablando con el el capitán Levi que estaba subido en un banquito, todavía con el plumero en la mano y un pañuelo en la cabeza y otro sobre la boca, mientras lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Oh, bueno, si habla con Levi no habrá problema —dijo Hange y se acercaron a escuchar escudándose en un mueble a un costado.

—Ya mocoso, cálmate que no es el fin del mundo.

—Se lo dije, sargento, ¡se lo dije! —decía entre hipidos lamentables, mientras seguía llorando—. Pero usted no quiso escucharme, dijo que nada iba a pasar y ahora mire, ¡MÍREME! ¿Cómo voy a ir a matar titanes con un bebé dentro?

—Qué dramático, tch, deja de llorar de una vez —Se sacó el pañuelo de la boca y se lo entregó para que se secara el rostro—. ¿Esto es seguro? ¿Realmente tienes el bombo lleno? —Eren asintió mientras inspiraba y trataba de calmarse—. ¿Y es mío?

—Pero claro que sí, ¿cómo siquiera pregunta eso?, descarado. Después que me rellenó como pavo en Navidad cinco veces seguidas durante una semana, cada noche dándome duro una y otra vez.

—Pues bueno, ¿quién era el que pedía más y más, eh? "Capitán, deme su espada, perfóreme las murallas", y todas esas cosas vulgares que te encanta decir, uno no es de piedra, tampoco.

Hange y Moblit se miraron con los ojos más grandes que dos huevos duros, sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando, que por culpa de una inocente broma vinieran a enterarse de la relación más polémica y atrevida de todo el ejército de Paradis. Ambos no daban crédito a los que sus oídos escuchaban, tenían a sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, ¿cómo es que eso había pasado delante de sus narices y ellos ni enterados? Joder, que esta novedad era la cosa más suculenta de las tres murallas. Claro que el morbo les ganó, mirándose cómplices se quedaron callados detrás del mueble, mientras seguían escuchando.

—¿Qué le diré a Mikasa? Oh, Dios mío, no quiero que me despidan.

—Cálmate que me pones nervioso también. Qué remedio, a lo hecho, pecho, tomaré la responsabilidad adecuadamente, no podemos tener un hijo sin formalizar, así que no queda de otra, tendremos que casarnos.

—¿Ca-casarnos? Usted... ¿se casaría conmigo?

—Acepto.

—¡No se lo estaba proponiendo, le estaba preguntando si sería capaz de casarse con un recluta!

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé, ¿no se supone que eso hacen las parejas que se... a-aman?

—¿Y tú no me amas?

Hubo una pausa larga y Hange le agarró las manos a Moblit mientras se sentía a un paso de estallar como un volcán.

—Lo hago —respondió Eren con la voz blanda.

—Entonces todos los requisitos se han cumplido, habrá que casarse antes que se te salga la panzota. Por cierto, es altamente probable que Erwin no acepte nuestra unión, ni hablar del super comandante Zacklay mandarán a encerrarnos, tal vez me maten por traición.

—¡¿Qué?! No pueden hacer eso, usted es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

—Sí, pero he mancillado el honor de la Legión, imagínate si la gente se enterara, que deshonor, una leyenda como yo embarazando al chico titán, para ellos sería una aberración.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó Eren volviendo a llorar.

—Huiremos, Eren, huiremos lejos y nunca volveremos.

—Creo que eso lo escuché en otra parte —reflexionó el joven.

—Mocoso, enfócate, que hoy iniciaremos la operación "bombo lleno", huiremos juntos para poner a nuestro hijo a salvo.

—¿Y si es más de uno?

—Más siempre es mejor.

—¿Adónde iremos?

—A la ciudad subterránea.

—No, ese lugar no me gusta, crucemos el mar y nos alejemos lo máximo que se pueda.

—Muy bien, hay que apurarse, Hange puede filtrar la información a los altos mandos.

—Moblit también sabe.

—Entonces está decidido, hay que asesinarlos, no queda otra opción —se sintió el ruido de espadas siendo desenvainadas y los que estaban escondidos se miraron azules del susto.

Hange no se atrevía ni a decir pío, porque sabía que Levi no les daría tiempo de explicarse, ¿realmente iba a asesinarlos? ¿Por qué quiso jugarles esa estúpida broma, por todos los cielos?

—Espere, capitán, si los asesina sus cuerpos pueden incriminarnos, será mejor que me convierta en titán y me los coma, ¿no sería mejor así? Entonces no habrá pruebas.

—Pero, ¿puedes transformarte en tu estado? ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo al bebé? No te preocupes, los rebanaré en tantas partes que serán imposibles de reconocer.

Moblit se hizo pis encima y Hange parecía una fuente de todas las gotas de transpiración que le caían de todos lados. "Perdón, Moblit", le susurró mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, después de todo por su imprudencia había arrastrado a su asistente al infierno.

Escucharon unos cuchicheos entre Eren y el capitán que no llegaron a entender y una risa ahogada que no supieron identificar. Al fin ambos carraspearon.

—Par de pendejos, salgan de detrás del mueble, desde aquí veo tu mugrienta mata de pelos, cuatro ojos, tu penacho sobresale de la madera —habló Levi con su voz de trueno.

Ambos, temblando, salieron despacio y Hange trató de explicar pero Levi le apuntó con el plumero. Eren estaba de pie detrás de él, sin una sola lágrima y con pose de ganador, los brazos en jarras.

—Cállate, fenómeno, digan sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar este mundo.

—Capitán, perdón, por favor —dijo Moblit cayendo de rodillas, mientras aspiraba los mocos que se le habían soltado y largaba el llanto—. ¡Era una broma, por Dios santo!

—Ya levántate, meón —ordenó Levi y se acercó hasta Hange a quien miró fríamente—. ¿En serio creíste que Eren se iba a tragar tus cuentos, loca? Está bien que tiene cara de pendejo —Eren lo miró molesto—, pero no es para exagerar, el chico es mucho más listo de lo que crees.

Luego se alejó para ir junto a Eren quien comenzó a reírse mucho, tanto que se agarraba el estómago. Hange y Moblit se miraron desconcertados.

—Los timadores resultaron timados —dijo Eren tratando de calmarse—. Admito que todo esto fue muy divertido, deberían haber visto sus caras, por todos los titanes. Por cierto, capitán, ¿cómo vamos a llamar a nuestro hijo? —siguió mofándose mientras se tocaba el abdomen.

—Mierdoso —respondió sin que una pestaña se le moviera y Eren echó una carcajada memorable.

—Bueno, supongo que lo merecemos —habló Hange que aún temblaba un poco—. Bien, ya está todo aclarado, aquí no ha pasado nada, vamos Moblit.

Y se retiraron por donde vinieron. Eren y el capitán se quedaron solos, entonces más tranquilos se miraron.

—Menos mal no le hicieron el chiste a usted porque ahí capaz nos hacían caer —dijo el recluta reflexionando.

—Tch, nadie se mete con el más fuerte de la humanidad.

—Aunque pienso que usted con un aura maternal se vería muy... agradable —soltó por lo bajo, Levi lo miró aburridamente de reojo y suspiró bajito.

—Como sea, mueve tu trasero Eren y ve al sótano mugriento que tienes por cuarto que el lugar no se va a limpiar solo.

—Capitán, eh...

Levi lo miró y luego le dio la espalda.

—Sí, a las nueve, como siempre, no seas escandaloso y que nadie te vea.

—Por supuesto, señor. Le llevaré... un plumero nuevo.

El capitán sintió un escalofrío en la columna pero se hizo el desentendido.

—Con tu "plumero" es más que suficiente —Eren sonrió espontáneamente—, y átate esas greñas largas que tienes, tch. No escucho que te muevas para ir a limpiar.

—Ya mismo, capitán.

Levi y Eren coincidieron en que la operación "bombo lleno" había sido todo un éxito, Hange y Moblit aprendieron una valiosa lección, siempre era mejor tener un repuesto de interiores a mano y que con Levi nadie jodía.

Fin.

.

By Luna de Acero

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
